ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Universe
LEGO Universe is a Lego science fiction action-adventure sandbox game developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. This game serves as a sequel of Lego Dimensions. Franchises First-Party Series * Adventurers * Legends of Chima * Lego City Undercover * Lego Island * The Lego Movie * Ninjago * Nexo Knights * pmKnights Third-Party Series Cast Original Clips Original * Ashly Burch - Ibuki * Cassandra Lee Morris - Miranda Kneader Martin * Deedee Magno-Hall - Raye the Cat * Eric Ladin - Crashsmash * Jennifer Hale - Destiny * Jessica DiCicco - Blackseeker/Sariah * Joel McHale - X-PO * Kari Wahlgren - Alisa * Liam O'Brien - Kevin Martin * Nika Futterman - Chelsea Antonio * Roger Craig Smith - Manny Glover * Steven Blum - CYPHER300 * Tara Strong - Bombbash Adventurers *Tom Kenny- Johnny Thunder Adventure Time *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *Hylden Walch- Princess Bubblegum *John DiMaggio- Jake the Dog *Olivia Olson - Marceline the Vampire Queen *Pendleton Ward- Lumpy Space Princess Back to the Future * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Emmet Brown * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Seamus McFly, Marlene McFly Ben 10 * Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson * Bumper Robinson - Rook * Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin * Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson * Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson (Young) * Yuri Lowental - Ben Tennyson DC Comics * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Courtenay Taylor - Lois Lane * Hylden Watch- Starfire * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman * Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth * Stephen Amell - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Steven Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven * Greg Cipes- Beast Boy * Travis Willingham - Superman/Clark Kent * Troy Baker - Batman/Bruce Wayne Doctor Who * Alex Kingston - River Song * Dan Starkey - Strax * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra * Nicholas Briggs - Cyberman, Daleks, Rusty the Friendly Dalek * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor Ghostbusters * Andre Sogliuzzo - Vigo * Courtenay Taylor - Janine Melnitz * Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan * Mick Wingert - Louis Tully Gravity Falls *Alex Hirsch- Various characters *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines Jurassic World * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Chris Pratt - Owen Grady * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper Legends of Chima * Andre Sogliuzzo - Bezar * Christopher Corey Smith - Lagravis * Jess Harnell - Reegull * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Julie Wittner - Eris * Robert Webb - Laval * Roger Craig Smith - Plovar * William Salyers - Gorzan LEGO City: Undercover * Jaimi Barbakoff - Ellie Phillips * Joseph May - Chase McCain * Jules De Jongh - Natalia Kowalski * Larissa Murray - Mayor Gleeson * Trevor White - Frank Honey LEGO Island * ??? - Pepper Roni The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Charlie Day - Benny * Charlie Schlatter - Frank the Foreman * Chris Pratt - Emmet * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Tara Strong - Gail * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) The Lord of the Rings * Liam O'Brien - Gollum * Nolan North - Boromir * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell Marvel Comics * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man/Tony Stark * Bumper Robinson - Falcon/Sam Wilson * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * David Boat - Venom * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk/Bruce Banner * Grant George - Ant-Man * James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Jim Meskimen - Ultron * John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury * Laura Bailey - Black Widow/Natasha Romanova, Gamora * Nolan North - Deadpool, Green Goblin * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America/Steve Rogers * Steven Blum - Wolverine * Travis Willingham - Thor * Troy Baker - Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Loki Midway Arcade * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid Ninjago * Andre Sogliuzzo - Sensei Garmadon * Charlie Schlatter - Dareth * Karen Strassman - Lloyd Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L * Roger Craig Smith - Cole * William Salyers - Master Chen, Sensei Wu * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane pmKnights * Courtnee Draper - Elizabeth * Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl * Tara Strong - Juliet Starling * Zelda Williams - Aqua Portal * Ellen McLain - GlaDOS, Cake Core * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Nolan North - Adventure Core * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley Scooby-Doo * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo * Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley Sonic the Hedgehog * Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat * Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echinda Star Wars * Adam Driver - Kylo Ren * Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano * Anthony Daniels - C-3PO * Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala * Daisy Ridley - Rey * Dee Bradley Baker - Boba Fett, Commander Cody, Commander Rex * Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux * Felicity Jones - Jyn Erso * Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus * Gwendoline Christie - Captain Phasma * James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi * John Armstrong - Han Solo * John Boyega - Finn * Julie Dolan - Princess Leia * Lloyd Floyd - Luke Skywalker * Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker * Matt Sloan - Darth Vader * Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron * Samuel Witwer - Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine * Steven Blum - Zeb * Taylor Gray - Ezra Bridger * Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren * Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda * Vanessa Marshall - Hera Syndulla Spongebob SquarePants *Tom Kenny- Spongebob SquarePants Steven Universe * Deedee Magno - Pearl * Estelle - Garnet * Grace Rolek - Connie Maheswaran * Jennifer Paz - Lapis Lazuli * Michaela Dietz - Amethyst * Shelby Rabara - Peridot * Tom Scharpling - Greg Universe * Zach Callison - Steven Universe Teen Titans Go! * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Hylden Walch - Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) * Khary Payton - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!), The Couch * Scott Menville - Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Tara Strong - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Greg Cipes - Michelangelo * Hoon Lee - Splinter * Josh Peck - Casey Jones * Kelly Hu - Karai * Kevin Michael Richardson - Shredder * Mae Whitman - April O'Neil * Rob Paulsen - Donatello * Sean Astin - Raphael * Seth Green - Leonardo The Wizard of Oz * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion * Karen Strassman - Auntie Em * Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale * William Salyers - Scarecrow Archive Audios Ben 10 * Dee Bradley Baker - Big Chill, Chromastone, Humungousaur, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Swampfire Doctor Who * Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor * Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor * David Tennant - Tenth Doctor * John Hurt - War Doctor * John Leeson - K-9 * Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor * Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor * Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor * Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor * Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor * Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor * William Hartnell - First Doctor Ghostbusters Original (1984) * Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore * Michael Ensign - Hotel Manager * Paddi Edwards - Gozer * Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor * Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett * William Atherton - Walter Peck Reboot (2016) * Chris Hemsworth - Kevin Beckman * Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan * Kate McKinnon - Jillian Holtzmann * Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert * Melissa McCarthy - Abby Yates The Goonies * John Matuszak - Sloth Indiana Jones * Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones The Lego Movie * Liam Neeson - Bad Cop The Lord of the Rings * Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins * John Rhys-Davies - Gimli * Orlando Bloom - Legolas Mission: Impossible * Emilio Estevez - Jack Harmon * Emmanuelle Béart - Claire Phelps * Jon Voight - Jim Phelps * Kristin Scott Thomas - Sarah Davies * Tom Cruise - Ethan Hunt Pirates of the Caribbean * Bill Nighy - Davy Jones * Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa * Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow The Simpsons * Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Hans Moleman, Mayor Quimbly, Santa's Little Helper * Johnny Cash - Space Coyote Playable Characters Playable Vehicles Levels Category:Lego Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossover video games Category:DC Comics Category:The Simpsons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Doctor Who Category:Back to the Future Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Midway Arcade Category:Ninjago Category:Legends of Chima Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Ben 10 Category:Star Wars Category:Jurassic World Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Ghostbusters Category:Indiana Jones Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:Lego Island Category:Harry Potter Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Toy Story Category:Speed Racer Category:Prince of Persia Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney Games Category:Nexo Knights Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Traveller Tales games Category:WB Games Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Lucasarts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Minecraft Category:Steven Universe Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sailor Moon Category:Ojamajo DoReMi